Talk:Baldr
Father of the Fire Emblem Heroes I found out recently that Chrom is apparently a decendant of Sigurd, and it makes sense that Marth is decended from Sigurd as well. With this in mind, it would be reasonable to state that Baldur is the ancestor of many of Fire Emblem's heroes like Sigurd, Seliph, Marth, Chrom, Lucina, Owain, and Ophelia. Is there any more information on this to confirm it? At this point all I have is a logical analysis that points out that the above has to be the case, though a theory is just a theory unless it is implied or staight out confirmed by the devs. User:M9927(talk) 23:26, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :Chrom is not descended from Sigurd and nothing in Awakening even hints as much. At most, Tiki comments that Chrom reminds her of an ancestor of Marth from 1000 years (or so) before Marth's time, but not only did Tiki never actually meet Sigurd before his death, I think the dates don't match up anyway. We know that there is an Anri ancestor somewhere who Tiki met, but nothing else.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:32, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :I'm fairly certain Sigurd being an ancestor to Marth was confirmed somewhere. It was in the same place that stated that the Jugdral Series happens long before the Akaneia series. I wish I could remember the source but it connects the two series together pretty directly. That also explains why Anri is able to use the Falchion and the decendants of his brother can too. :M9927 00:04, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Anri can use the Falchion due to his own personal quest for it and all that good stuff, as detailed in Mystery. It is never stated that it has anything to do with lineage (indeed, I don't think we have any pre-war backstory for Anri other than he lived in Altea with his brother). There are developer notes connecting Akaneia and Jugdral, but these are more along the lines of Naga and the link between Loptyr and the Earth Dragons, stuff long before the games themselves. The only place I've seen anyone link Marth to Sigurd is an interpretation of Tiki's Awakening supports.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:48, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah, those developer notes are what I'm referencing. Tiki just reaffirms this connection in her Support conversation, though there is some reasoning behind the lineage. As far as I've played/read, the games make no reference to Anri's backstory, but it does state that he had no children (or something along those lines). If Anri made the pact, how were Marcelus and his decendants able to use the Falchion? And since Naga was a major player in the events of the Jugdral series, it would make sense to say that Anri probably has Naga blood. Seliph has Naga blood as well as Julia. Though the pairing of the two is obviously up to the player (and I think due to a glitch as well) you can reason that Anri and Marcelus have to be decended from either/both as they are the only two people with Naga blood. Tiki's reference to Chrom being similar to Sigurd could be a reinforcement of this theory, as Sigurd would have lived 1000 years before the time of Anri. ::::All of that was the bulk of the theory really, I'm not sure how much can be supported as fact or just a reasonable interpretation of the games' events. I'm almost certain that the provided information by the devs and the support convo are meant to imply that, as there really are no other options besides that. What are your thoughts on this? Have I missed something important? ::::M9927 00:04, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::Those developer notes do not mention Sigurd being related to Marth; heck, they don't mention Marth at all. The link made between the two series is that Jugdral takes place long before Akaneia (and that the Falchion, Aura tome, and Jugdral holy weapons are all somehow Dragonstones, what?). Tiki's comment in Awakening is the first time it is ever mentioned that Anri had any sort of special ancestry. To claim said ancestry has to be Sigurd or even another Lord at all is speculation and has no place on the wiki. (I never understood why people thought it'd be Sigurd anyway. Why would Tiki remember someone who lived and died while she was asleep on another continent?) :::::As for the Falchion, if I recall they mentioned that Gotoh was the one who bound it to Anri, and Gotoh remained active in the world scene long after his death. He could have easily have changed the nature of the seal after Anri failed to produce an heir, just in case the sword would ever be needed again.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:40, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Ok, that's fair. I was just trying to make sure I wasn't putting anything unfounded on the Baldur page. While the logic is pretty difficult to deny due to the circumstances of the creation of the games and the ideas the devs push forward even in recent games, since they did not explicitly say that Sigurd is related to Marth that information does not need to be on the page. I do urge you to check out some more well-written articles on the Sigurd/Marth relation, they tend to make a strong case for that fact. Here's a good one: :::::::https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rYeb1CWdXgL9uDztl06pT1a4fpNWf_KfUi2QCoMfhbc/edit :::::::And as a closing note, IS needs to make a manga, or, though unlikely, a game, dedicated to the 12 Crusaders. They have an interesting plot that is only used for setting the stage of FE4 that can be expanded to be a lot more interesting. The FE4 manga is spectacular so I would hope they add some more to the Jugdral plotline. Sorry about going on about this :P :::::::M9927 00:54, April 29, 2016 (UTC)